Abe Werner
Abe “Thor” Werner (born Abednago Leonard Werner; September 17, 2067) is a former Glorpian heavyweight boxer, businessman and philanthropist. He is a former undefeated heavyweight boxer who held the World Heavyweight Championship title for 15 years until his retirement from the sport. Werner is the majority owner of hypernova energy company Werner Inc. Early life Werner was born in Cherry Pie, Glorp. He is the 8th child of Alison and William Werner. His grandfather Leobold Werner was the commander of the Glorp army during World War XII. Werner went to Glip High School in the upper-upper class neighborhood of Flush. Werner attended Foofoo University for interstellar biology and graduated in 2088. Boxing Werner was discovered by boxing talent scout Alfred Dumbwaiter while waiting for the Hoverbus to start his job at Lifeforms Inc. He trained for 24 weeks before his first bout. His nickname is “Thor” because his professional fights lasted an average of 4 nanoseconds. He made 3 octillion dollars during his boxing career in ticket sales and advertising for mega corporations like Subbucks and McWater. He retired from the sport undefeated with a 755-0 record and was inducted in the Boxing Hall of Legends in 2102. Business Werner showed great interest in investing at the age of 7 at Cherry Pie Elementary School where he would buy Mega Macs from McWater and sell them for twice the price he had paid. He could be seen regularly at the park reading a book by Gill Bates or Barren Wuffett. Werner invested half of his wealth from boxing into a plot of the Milky Way galaxy because at the time, hypernova energy was the next big thing. The hypernova energy market exploded and Werner became the richest being alive in 2110 with a net worth of $1.3 googillion. The current price per share of Werner Inc. is $3 billion. Personal Life Werner married his high school sweetheart and Worldywood actress Michelleuserson Bakersfieldford at the Super Grand Hyatt Hotel in Jamaica. Werner is an atheist and a proponent for free thinking. Werner purchased the planet Jupiter in 2115 and that is where he resides with his family. He spends most of his time as a stay at home dad. He enjoys reading, playing poker and video games. He has a collection of over 2000 antique Ferraris which he displays in a public museum on the outskirt of his home. Philanthropy Werner started the Werner Foundation for Education in 2114. The foundation builds colleges around the universe for anyone wanting to educate themselves. To date the foundation has built 253 campuses on 155 different star systems. He has hosted over 200 charity events and raised over 100 billion dollars for his foundation. He pledges to give 99% of his fortune to his foundation when he passes. Current Werner has recently stepped down as CEO of Werner Inc. but he still maintains majority stake in his company. Werner plans to write a book detailing the memoirs of his life as a boxer, businessman and father. All the proceeds from the book will go to charity. Werner is scheduled to be the guest speaker for Foofoo University’s Class of 2024. Hiu Lam